First Sight
by William Dean
Summary: What if Izzy and Alec had actually met long before Clary came to the Institute? A one-shot of their meeting at the Pandemonium. I'm really bad at summaries, so please just read and review :)


**A/N: This is a one-shot of Sizzy. I have never written a one-shot before, so please have mercy on me!**

**Warnings! Nothing much, a bit harsh language at some points.**

**!I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**First Sight**

I looked at my reflection from the mirror that was hanging on the wall opposite my bed. It had a beautiful frame made of different shaped mosaic tiles. The mirror, I mean. Not my reflection.

I sighed and pulled my black long hair open from the high ponytail I was wearing. Somehow nothing looked good on me today, and that was something new since _everything _always looked good on Isabelle Lightwood. At least that what my brother Alec used to say. I had never questioned it until that very moment.

Actually, I didn't even know why I was so stressed out because of my looks anyway. I usually just wore what I wanted and what I thought looked good, and that's what I had done today too, but somehow I still had ended up changing my clothes over five times. Now I was wearing a black tank top and extremely tight dark blue skinny jeans.

"Screw it," I mumbled to myself. It was fine. Maybe a bit boring, but who really cared?

"It's not like anyone's going to look at me because of my _clothes_," I added, just to make me feel a bit less unsure. I smiled because I knew it was true. I wasn't a little girl anymore, I had curves. It didn't matter what clothes I was wearing when everyone actually just wanted to rip them off. Not that I had ever let them though.

I looked at myself from head to toe. I had already done my make-up, but since my outfit looked a bit dull, I decided to add some blood red lipstick. I walked to my bed and picked up the leathery make-up bag that I had left there. I searched it through, but didn't find the lipstick I was looking for. I peeked under my bed, and bingo, there it was. I was always so careless with my stuff, much like Alec. It seemed to run in family.

I walked back to the mirror and added the lipstick. Damn, I looked hot! Red was just the perfect colour for me. Perhaps the only one who could pull it off better was Santa Claus.

I put the lipstick back to my make-up bag and picked up my black leather jacket that lied on the bed next to it. I put it on and grabbed my back from the floor. I walked to the door and turned off the lights as I left, pulling the door closed behind me. And finally, before I went downstairs, I checked that I had everything that I needed with me: my phone, wallet, keys and stele.

"Yup, got everything," I told myself and closed my bag.

I almost ran downstairs, my black shiny leather boots clicking to the wooden steps as I went.

"Alec, Jace! Are you guys ready to go?" I yelled as I reached the end of the stairs.

"I am," Alec answered and stepped out of the shadowed corner, nearly scaring the living shit out of me.

"Geez, Alec!" I gasped and playfully slapped his shoulder. My older brother shot me a small smile, something that didn't happen quite often. Yes, he had always been a bit weird, but loved him anyways.

"How about Jace?" I asked from him, tapping my feet to the ground impatiently. My freakishly tall brother rolled his blue eyes.

"He said that he'd be ready in a minute, but you know…"

"And how long has it been since he said that?" I asked carefully, being scared what the answer might be. Alec rolled his worn out sweaters sleeve and looked at his watch.

"I'd say about twenty minutes," he said and let the sleeve fall back to its natural place. I sighed in relief.

"Oh, good. That means that he can't take much long—,"

"I'm ready," Jace announced from the other end of the stairs. I bright smile appeared on my face. His timing had been nearly perfect.

"Right, let's go then," I said barely containing my excitement, "Pandemonium is waiting!"

* * *

Pandemonium was the only club around that let in people of any age. Of course it had a separated area that served alcohol for those who were old enough, but it was usually quite empty since people over twenties didn't find the club as inviting as the teenagers. Pandemonium was always filled with young people with unique styles: hair coloured with neon colours, piercings all over their faces, gothic clothes and dark eye make-up. Actually Pandemonium reminded me a lot of certain warlock's party that I had once crashed in. Let me just say that there were way too much downworlders in there. I preferred humans when it came to drinking and dancing and… well, partying. They weren't as unpredictable when they were intoxicated.

I looked at the long line in front of the club. Damn, I had thought that there wouldn't be this many people in the middle of the week. It seemed that I had been wrong. The line itself wasn't the problem, because Jace and I were so good looking (Alec too, but his clothes made him look like an average guy) that the bouncer always let us in from the V.I.P door.

"Let's go," Jace said slammed the car door shut. It was a dark blue Volvo that he had rented. I hadn't quite understood why, but he had said that it was more suitable for many people than his motorcycle.

"Yippiekay yay," Alec said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. The only reason he came along with us was the fact that someone had to drive us back to the Institute.

"Stop being such a grumpy old man," I said to him. I didn't expect it to help, but hey, no one could blame me for not trying!

"I just don't see why you two like this place so much," my brother said and shrugged.

"It's full of people who are not downworlders," I said, "And it's a nice change for hunting down demons,"

"It's full of _mundanes_," Alec sighed. I didn't know why he didn't like regular people. Maybe he had some kind of reversed inferiority complex.

"Oh shut it," I said and waved a hand at him, "You're not that much better than they are." That wasn't exactly true though, since shadowhunters were actually pretty superior compared to mundanes.

"Whatever. Let's just go, will we. The sooner we get in, the sooner we get out," Alec said. Jace looked at me with an expression that said _"Yeah, you wish,"_

We walked towards the line, and we didn't have to wait too long until the other one of the two bouncer came to let us in. Like usually, there were some displeased people in the line, who weren't too happy about us just simply walking in. One of them was a brown-haired guy with glasses and some weird light brown movie t-shirt, standing behind a short girl who had wild and curly red hair. He looked a bit out of place, and that's why he stole my attention for a few seconds. But no longer than that. I never spent my rare spare time in staring at normal guys. I always looked for someone more interesting. Maybe that was the reason I always ended up dating jerks. Well, it's not like I had ever dated a mundane anyways.

We stepped inside and I instantly turned into a party-animal-Izzy I was. The music was loud, bass and high pitched parts highlighted. Different coloured lights flew around the club, blinking and turning vividly. The dance floor was full of bodies, swinging and banging to each other. Some corners were overtaken by smooching couples, some of them doing dirtier things than the others. It was no wonder that this kind of place would turn people on. Especially if you were a horny teenager.

"Woah, I need to go talking to that chick," Jace said and nodded his head towards a rather curvy blonde dancing in the middle of the dance floor. I rolled my eyes. It was so typical choice for him. He always went for the hot blondes. I had more than once wondered, if it was because they reminded him of himself.

"Yeah, you do that," I said with a hinting smile. Jace raised his eyebrows in self-confident manner, and started walking towards the living barbie doll. From the corner of my eye I saw Alec shifting towards that direction too. I quickly grabbed his arm.

"Don't you dare," I said, the warning threat very clear in my voice. The older one of us looked puzzled.

"I'm just going to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid," he said. I was sure that he didn't even know it himself, but he looked jealous. I mean, _really jealous_.

"Don't. I know you love him, but _don't ruin it from him_," I said quietly and let go of his arm. Alec looked down at his shoes and sighed heavily.

"I'm serious, Alec. That blonde is not going to cut his throat. You're his parabatai, not his personal cockblocker," I said. Alec flinched at my words. Maybe I'd been a bit harsh with my words.

"Alec, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it like that,"

"Look, Izzy, I'm not going to… _cockblock_ him. But I'm his parabatai, just like you said," he said and raised his face. He was a bit red, which wasn't unusual since he was always blushing.

"Fine, go then," I said. I didn't want to make him feel any more miserable than he already was. Alec gave me a thankful look and left, not looking back at me even once.

A part of me was a bit disappointed. When it came to Alec, everything was always about Jace. Even though I was the girl, I was his little sister. I always had to fight for attention, do everything reckless and stupid. Otherwise I wouldn't get any attention from anyone, not my brother nor my parents.

Why had my train of thought travelled to this? Just now when I was supposed to have a good time. I walked to the bar counter. Dancing didn't feel like a good idea anymore. I sat down to a bar stool that was placed to the end of the counter. I opened my back and searched for my fake I.D and wallet, trying to get them out of my bag without revealing my stele.

"Can I get you something?" I heard the bartender ask. I raised my head.

"Yeah," I said and looked at the guy's nametag, "Steve. Give me something strong,"

"Anything in particular?" the young blonde guy asked. I shook my head.

"Just surprise me," I answered. Steve smiled and went to prepare my drink. I was really surprised that he didn't even ask to see my I.D.

After a moment Steve came back with a pink drink in his hand. I couldn't help but smile.

"Pink? Really?" I asked, amused.

"Well, I thought it would fit your personality," The bartender said with a smirk. I raised my eyebrow.

"You couldn't have gone any more wrong," I answered but took the drink, "How much do I own you?"

"Nothing. This one's my treat," Steve said and leaned a bit closer. I smiled a bit.

"Well, thank you," I said. I knew that I was flirting, but I didn't care. I always flirted with guys.

"Hey, do you mind telling me your name?" the bartender-Steve asked. Now this was really something.

"I'm Valerie," I answered, using the name I had on my fake I.D.

"Well Valerie, my shift is about to end. Would you like dance with me after that?" Steve suggested.

"I'd love to," I answered and smiled at him. Steve's face lit up.

"Great, I'll be back in a few,"

I sat there, sipping at my drink, when I suddenly heard a loud conversation from the other end of the counter.

"Come on Simon! Don't be so boring," A girl's voice said. Or rather yelled, since otherwise I wouldn't be able to hear her. I turned my head to the direction where the voice had come from. I saw the red-haired girl I had spotted in the line earlier, and she was pulling someone's arm.

"Clary, no! I can't dance," a male voice answered. It was the same nerdy-looking guy I had seen with the girl earlier. Were they dating? They seemed like a weird couple.

"Doesn't matter, let's just go," the red-haired girl said. The guy looked defeated.

"Alright then, but don't blame me if I embarrass us both," he answered and got up from his seat. They both left, the girl half jumping from excitement. I let out a laugh. What a weirdo.

"Kay, are you ready, Valerie?" I heard Steve asking. He had changed out of his work clothes, now wearing a black t-shirt and dark jeans. He was very handsome, but obviously pretty aware of it.

"Sure, let's go," I answered.

We walked to the dance floor, talking about different kind of things. I obviously lied a lot. There was not a chance that I'd actually tell him anything about myself. I mean, what could've I said?

"_Yeah, I live in an abandoned church with my parents, three brothers, teacher and our cat. We call it Institute. The church, not the cat. The cat is actually called Church though. I'm also way stronger than you are, and I have many cool tattoos. They're called runes. We make them with our magical pen-wands, steles. Did I forget something? Oh yeah, I hunt demons," _I thought to myself and had to stop myself from laughing out loud. Nope, that was not something you should tell anyone. Unless you wanted to be sent to a mental hospital or something.

"I haven't seen you before. Do you come here often?" Steve asked while we were swinging our bodies on the dance floor. I shrugged.

"Not that often. I don't have much free time," I answered. Steve looked a bit surprised.

"Is your boyfriend keeping you that busy?" he asked. I laughed, not my real laugh though. It was a flirtatious, girly and bubbly laugh.

"If my work is called 'my boyfriend' then yes," I answered with an amused tone. Steve raised his eyebrows. It looked comical.

"Oh, so you're an ambitious woman. I really appreciate that," he said.

"You could say that," I answered, _"but not the way you think I am_,_"_

The song changed to a slower one, and before I knew it, Steve had pulled me close to him.

"Do you think that I could have this dance?" he asked and looked at my eyes. He wasn't very tall. I was almost taller than him, and my boots didn't even have that high heels.

"I think it's a bit late to ask that," I answered mockingly. We were moving slowly: he had his arms around my waist, and I had mine wrapped around his neck.

"I suppose you're right," he said with a short laugh. I could feel his chest vibrating because of the laughter.

"I'm always right,"

We were moving slowly, and only after a moment I realized that Steve was leading us towards a dark corner. The song ended, and almost immediately my back hit the wall. A new song started. A fast one. It started roaring from the speakers, my heart adjusting to its fast pulse.

It took me a moment to realize that his lips were on mine. Not that I let it bother me though. He was a nice guy, and it wasn't like I had never kissed anyone before. It was a passionate kiss, and he tasted like lemon. My heart was beating and Steve's hands felt hot on my body. I enjoyed it, just like every other kiss I had had.

But then I felt his hand travelling down from my waist. First it lingered on my hip for a while (that I can still live with), but then it trailed its way even lower, feeling my inner thigh. Another hand of his started lifting my top quickly, baring my stomach.

"_What the hell he thinks he's doing?"_ I asked myself and unwrapped my hands around him. I pulled his other hand up and other one down, and covered my stomach right after. Steve broke the kiss but didn't back away.

"Stop," I said to him with a straight face. He smirked. With that smile anyone could've mistaken him for a demon.

"What's up, Valerie? Don't you like that?" he asked mockingly and travelled his hands back where they had been, this time grabbing me painfully. I gasped and pushed him away from me, kicking him to his knee as did so. He crumbled to the floor and yelled out loud.

"You bitch!" he shouted, spit flying from his mouth as he did. I looked down at him in disgust.

"Don't you ever, and I mean _ever_, come anywhere close to me again. Unless you want to get your guts cut out and fed to pigs," I said to him and walked away. I was feeling nauseous and needed a drink. But nothing pink.

* * *

"Another vodka for me, please," I growled to the bartender. I didn't like him. Actually, I wasn't sure if I was able to ever like any bartender ever again. But unfortunately they were necessary when I needed a drink.

"Yes, miss," the bartender answered. He looked a bit Italian. Not that I had ever seen an Italian person.

How had this happened? This was supposed to be a fun night! I couldn't believe that everything had turned into a nightmare. I haven't even seen Jace or Alec the whole time. They were probably somewhere having fun. Or at least Jace was.

"Excuse me, miss?" someone said. I had been so deep inside my internal misery, that I hadn't even noticed someone was beside me. I turned my head towards the sound, and sure enough, it was the nerdy guy I had seen a few times before. He looked a bit different though, but I couldn't make my drunken brain to figure out why.

"Yes?" I asked. My voice sounded a bit bitter. Not what I had intended to.

"I was just wondering if you've seen my glasses," the guy said, "I'm pretty sure that I left them here,"

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen them," I answered. That's why he looked a bit different. He had no glasses on. Actually, now that I thought about it, he looked pretty hot without them.

"Shit," Mr. I-lost-my-glasses said and sat down to a stool beside me. I turned my gaze to the colorless drink that the bartender had brought a moment ago. I took a sip of it, but instantly spit it back. It tasted like _lemon_. Lemon tasted like _him_. I had to fight back the urge to throw up, and a quiet sob rose from my throat.

"Miss, is everything alright?" the guy beside me asked. I looked at him in shock. I had completely forgotten that he was still there.

"Um, yeah," I answered and swallowed the lump in my throat, "I'm fine,"

"Are you sure?" he asked. He didn't seem to believe me. I buried my head in my hands.

"No,"

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked carefully. I let out a sad laugh.

"Yeah, because what would be more pathetic than to cry against a stranger's shoulder," I answered.

"If you share your worries, I can share mine," he said, "Anonymously, if you like. No names, ages, nothing,"

"You mean…" I trailed off. Was this really happening? Someone was actually willing to listen to me?

"Yes. But only if you want to," he said and smiled. That made me smile too, and I hoped that he saw it even though he didn't have his glasses.

"Yes, I do want that. But you can start," I answered. The guy in front of me nodded and started speaking.

"I'm in love with my best friend," he said simply. So he was gay. That explained why he was acting so nicely. Gay men had some kind of warm aura in them. Except Alec. He definitely didn't have that.

"Does he know about your feelings?" I asked, just like I had always done with my brothers.

"_She_ actually. But no, she doesn't know," he said. Woops.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought because you spoke about your best friend," I explained, hoping that I hadn't made him angry.

"It's fine," he answered simply. I tried to find any traces of annoyance from his face, but there weren't any.

"So, why don't you tell her?" I asked. The brown-haired guy shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"Because she's my best friend. I don't want to ruin our relationship if she doesn't feel the same way. I've known her since I was little," he answered with a frown. Suddenly an image of the red-haired girl rose to my head.

"She's the red head, isn't she?" I asked. He looked a bit puzzled first, but nodded then.

"Yes, that's her,"

"She's pretty," I said. The guy in front of me smiled.

"She's beautiful,"

"So what are you gonna do?" I asked him. He ran a hand through his hair that matched perfectly the colour of his dark brown eyes.

"Nothing. I don't care what happens as long as I can be around her," he answered, "Now, how about your problems?"

"You sure we're done with yours?" I asked. The conversation hadn't been that long.

"Yeah, I'm dying to hear what makes a girl like you sad," he answered with a bright smile that warmed my heart.

"You probably think that my boots are gritting or something," I claimed, looking at the glass of vodka that had been ruined by the disgusting flavor of lemon.

"It's not that then? Damn, I'm lucky that I didn't bet on it," he said jokingly, making me smile a bit, "Seriously though, what is it?"

"There's this guy…" I started. He flashed me a knowing smile.

"Ah, It's always about a guy, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but not like that. I hate this guy. And I only met him few hours ago," I said simply, "And I hope that I'll never see him again,"

"What happened?" he asked a bit surprised. I didn't blame him. It did sound quite crazy.

"It's nothing, I'm probably just overreacting," I replied and waved a hand at him. He didn't look convinced.

"Fine, we were just talking and then he asked me to dance with him," I said. A shudder ran through my body when I thought about Steve and his blonde hair. I had never liked blondes that much anyway.

"So, you don't like dancing or what?" he asked jokingly. Somehow he managed to make me smile even when I just wanted to crawl in my bed and cry.

"No, I love dancing," I answered, feeling a bit better. The brown-eyed boy raised his eyebrows.

"Did he stomp on your feet or something?" he asked. I actually laughed at that, out loud.

"No, he was great. Until…"

"Until?" he asked, not letting me to get lost in my thoughts again.

"Well, he led us to that corner. You know, the dark one," I answered. A sudden realization hit him, I could see it from his face.

"Oh my god, are you telling me that he raped you?" he asked, horrified. I stared at him, my eyes big.

"No! That's not what I meant!" I almost yelled, "I mean, he touched me in… places. Even though I told him to stop. But no, he didn't rape me,"

"That's basically the same thing! How did you manage to get out of the situation? Is he still here?" he asked, turning his head in every direction. I didn't think that turning his head would be any help since he still didn't have his glasses.

"I showed him to the ground and kicked him. And then I left. I don't know if he's still here or not," I answered and looked around too.

"You should've told someone!" the guy said.

"I'm telling you right now," I answered. I knew that he was right, but shadowhunters didn't ask help from mundanes. That was a big no.

"That's not the same," he stated, "Are you here alone?"

"No, I'm with my brothers," I said. I was still surprised that I hadn't heard from them during the night.

"Maybe we should find them. And take you home. I don't think it's good for you to just sit here and drink," he said.

"I guess we could," I answered with a shrug, "But I can do it myself. You can get back to your red-haired beauty,"

"She can wait a bit longer. What does your brothers look like? And how many do you actually have?" the guy asked and rose up from his seat.

"Two. One of them looks a lot like me. Black hair, skinny, pale and tall, but he has blue eyes. And the other one looks nothing like us. He has golden blonde curls, and golden eyes, and he's very tanned and muscular," I answered and got up too. Maybe the last drink had been too much, since the world seemed to be turning to every possible direction.

"I don't feel so well," I said and leaned to the guy. He didn't seem to mind since he put his arm around me and held me up.

"Don't worry. Let's go looking for the golden brother. I bet he's the easier one to find among these people,"

* * *

The brown-haired guy, who had turned out to be quite muscular, had been right. We had found Jace pretty easily. After all, there weren't many guys who looked like him in a gothic club.

"Wow, sis, what's wrong?" Jace asked as he saw me and my knight in shining armor. He actually looked a bit worried, though he wasn't sober himself.

"I'm not feeling so well," I answered and let go of the sexy nerdy guy. Jace caught me when I was just about to hit the floor.

"Wow, take it easy. Who's your friend?" he asked me. I looked at the guy. He was squinting his eyes, trying to see better.

"No one important. I just helped your sister to find you," he said to Jace, "I think you should get her home,"

"Your absolutely right," Jace said and nodded, "Thank you for taking care of her,"

"It's nothing, really,"

"I'm so sorry to bother you anymore, but could you hold her for a moment. I need to call our brother," Jace said to the anonymous guy.

"Of course," he answered and let Jace place me against him. Jace turned around and started the call. I placed my hands to the guy's chest. I could feel it rising and falling as he breathed evenly. I looked up at him. His eyelashes were long and dark, and his face was masculine.

"Alec should be here in a min—,"

"Am already," I heard Alec say. I looked at my brothers. Alec looked at Simon questioningly.

"Who's this?" he asked from Jace. The golden guy shrugged.

"He just helped Iz out," he answered. Alec turned to face the guy who was still holding me.

"I'm really thankful that you took care of my little sister, but we should probably go now,"

"Yes, of course," the guy said and let Alec take a hold of me. I looked at the brown-eyed guy when Alec started to walk towards the door.

"No, no, no. Wait!" I yelled and grabbed the guy's arm. I pulled him close and kissed him. It was a quick but passionate kiss.

"_Can your red-haired girl do this?"_ I thought to myself as I moved my lips. I broke off, because I knew that Alec was probably getting pretty mad at me.

"Thank you. For listening to me," I whispered to the mystery guy's ear, "I will never forget it,"

* * *

**SIMON's POV**

"Simon, I found your glasses!" I heard someone shouting. When I turned my head I noticed that it was Clary.

"Thanks," I said and put the glasses on quickly, hoping to see a glance of that mysterious girl that I had just spent the evening with. The only thing I saw of her was her long black hair and the heels of her boots. I was a bit disappointed. It looked like the mysterious girl would remain as a mysterious girl.

"Woah, Simon. What happened to you?" Clary asked smirking, staring at my face that was smudged with red lipstick. I felt a blush creeping up my face.

"And I almost thought that you were gay," Clary said jokingly, laughing a bit. My blush only got worse.

"It's nothing," I answered, hoping that Clary would find something else to talk about.

"_You're such a liar,"_ a voice inside my head said. I knew it was true. My lips were still burning because of the sudden kiss, and I could still feel her weight against me. I knew that if I was ever to meet that mystery girl again, I wouldn't ever let her go. And I knew that if I wasn't, I would still never forget her.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you like? Please review, I spent pretty much time on this one-shot, and I actually liked it :) How about you guys?**

**Also, please check out my other stories too!**

**Love,**

**William Dean**


End file.
